


I Won’t Bite You

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Happy Ending, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Vampire Turning, established ambiguous relationship, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungwoo doesn’t understand why his vampire boyfriend (if he could call him that) won’t drink from him or even kiss him, until one night Seungyoun makes him an offer he can’t refuse.





	I Won’t Bite You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THERE’S A LOT OF BLOOD THIS A VAMPIRE STORY
> 
> i wanted to get something out in time for halloween and my half of a braincelll went RYEONSEUNG VAMPIRES

Seungwoo was on his way home after a late shift at the hospital when the chill of the air cut through him like a knife. He wrapped his arms around himself, pushing the bags hidden in the inner pockets of his coat closer to his body with an audible squish that made his stomach churn.

As someone who worked with bodily fluids on a daily basis, he didn’t consider himself a squeamish person, desensitized from the horrors of the emergency room, but it wasn’t the fact that the packets of blood were squished tightly to his chest that unnerved him, it was what he intended to do with them.

He was almost home a few hours before the first few hours of Halloween struck when he heard the unmistakable sound of rubber soles slap on pavement behind him.

“You’re going to break a leg one day,” Seungwoo said over his shoulder, never looking back at the shadow that trailed him from close behind.

“And when I do, you can just stick me back together,” Seungyoun said, appearing at his side in an instant. “Did you bring me something.”

Seungwoo looked at him from the corner of his eye, excited to share that he had, but when he saw the distinct rouging on his lips, his mood dropped despite himself. “You’ve been feeding.”

“It was just a snack,” he insisted. “I don’t bother you about the sugary garbage you put in your body.”

“That’s different,” Seungwoo said, trying to hold the tension in his voice.

Seungyoun slipped a few steps ahead of him, walking backwards like he was gliding on air. “Are you  _ jealous?” _

“No, you can sink your teeth into whomever you want to,” Seungwoo said. “But I don’t know why I have to bring you these if you’re just going to go around biting people.”

“If you want me to bite people, I will,” he said, turning his back and walking normally towards Seungwoo’s apartment. Seungwoo didn’t know why he was trying to bait him. They both knew that Seungyoun could do whatever he wanted at any time, and Seungwoo was just a way to pass the time until either he got bored of him or  _ he  _ grew old and died. “Maybe I’ll drain someone and leave them out to dry like a large cut of beef.”

“Do you have to say stuff like that?” Seungwoo scolded. “Really, you act like you’re not even a person sometimes.”

“I’m not a person,” Seungyoun said. “And I’m only talking like how you expect me to. Really, Seungwoo, it hurts my feelings. I had an extra blood bag I was sipping on while I waited for you to come home.”

“Oh,” he said, embarrassed for getting his feelings hurt. That had been one of their conditions that Seungyoun didn’t go around feeding on people while he stayed with him, but that condition was set partly because Seungyoun himself refused to feed on him. Even when he had once pathetically begged him to, Seungyoun had refused, citing that it wasn’t right to treat him like food, but from what Seungwoo had heard from other people in the circle, the process was intimate when it wasn’t from a hunt. So he didn’t want to be with him like that, he had gathered.

Seungwoo was an adult, but when they first met, he was a dumb kid in a nightclub looking to numb himself. School stressed him out as he still hadn’t picked a major, and his life wasn’t going anywhere. All he wanted to do was lose himself and wake up somewhere far away or worse when he found himself in a stranger’s arms. He was tattooed with slick black hair and a devilish smile revealing a set of white teeth that reminded him of sun bleached bone. He had heard that there were  _ others  _ who came out only at night searching for people like him, and he would have been lying if he said that wasn’t exactly what he was looking for to make his stress go away, but even under the hot dancefloor lights with the drinks buzzing through his veins, Seungyoun wouldn’t bite him. He wouldn’t give him the sweet release he envied, but instead carried him home on his shoulders and left Seungwoo to wake up safe in his own bed, scar free and hungover.

“Seungwoonie, it’s been six years,” he sighed. “I don’t even remember how to bite someone without accidentally breaking something.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just sensitive because of work.”

“Someone died,” he said as more of a statement than a question.

“Yep,” he nodded even though he couldn’t see him.

“Let’s celebrate,” he said. “You’re alive. I’m mostly alive. We’re here in the most beautiful era I’ve ever seen, and no one can take that from us.”

“I’m not really in the mood,” he said.

Seungyoun didn’t argue, but Seungwoo could see his shoulders slump.

“Then let’s be sad and cry about how cruel the gods are for making life so precious and fleeting,” he sighed.

“Don’t mock me,” Seungwoo said quietly. 

Seungyoun stopped walking and stood in front of Seungwoo so he couldn’t move any further. When he was like this he was so powerful. He knew the control he held over him, but he never exercised it. He treated it like a passive effect that held no bearing over their relationship until he needed it to make a point. “I’m not mocking you. Did they suffer?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Are they suffering now?”

“No.”

“Then let yourself be sad if you want to be.”

He didn’t say anything else which was strange for him. No teasing, no questions, no debate, just casual acceptance. Seungwoo didn’t say anything either. They lost patients all the time, but this one was different. He was taking a taxi home from work the way everyone did when they missed the bus, and a garbage truck hit the car in just the right way that a large piece of metal lodged itself into the patient’s abdomen. Everything seemed fine until one of the doctors made a mistake and pulled it out, severing a major artery. He bled out instantly. 

He wasn’t old or living a dangerous life. He was just in the wrong car at the wrong moment with the wrong doctor. If that had been Seungwoo, and it could have very well been at any point, he would have never seen Seungyoun again.

Maybe the reason Seungyoun dropped it was because he sensed that was bothering him, but he would have dealt with this for hundreds of lifetimes. Which number companion was Seungwoo to him, anyway? How many dozens of humans had he left behind to die a meaningless death alone before moving on to the next? If he knew, he didn’t care. He wouldn’t even drink from him. He was just free room and board to him.

“Are you hungry,” Seungyoun said, breaking through the fog he had laid out for himself.

Seungwoo hummed, not really in the mood for a meal. “A little, but I’ll be fine.”

“You need to eat,” he said, firm. 

“I don’t want to,” Seungwoo pushed back. Maybe he wanted a little attention for once.

“I wasn’t asking,” Seungyoun said. Without much else, they walked to the apartment, and Seungyoun leaned against the wall while Seungwoo opened the door. “Did you get an extra bag?”

“Mhm,” he said, half ignoring him because he knew it drove him crazy. He opened the door and let himself in, Seungyoun trailing close behind. He shivered. “It’s freezing in here.”

“Sorry, about that,” he said, and it was really unlike him to go around apologizing for anything even when he was wrong. Seungwoo squeezed his eyes shut and held in a heavy sigh that wanted to escape his lips. Seungyoun was leaving. “Do you have any meat?”

“Just a little bit for a hot pot,” he said. 

Seungyoun opened the fridge and inspected the inside. “This will have to do. Go take a shower, you smell like bleach. Leave the blood bags on the counter.”

“Bossy,” Seungwoo grumbled, leaving his bounty in a pile for the ornery vampire. 

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?” Seungyoun glared. “For me to act like a vampire.”

“No,” he said, annoyed. “Drink up. You’re acting cranky.”

To be fair, if he was going to leave, they might as well have parted on bitter terms so that Seungwoo wouldn’t miss him. It was for the best. He expected to get out of the shower to find an empty apartment with not so much as a drop of blood left to remind him of what could have been. But Seungyoun was right, he did smell like bleach.

He took a hot shower, hot enough to scald the skin on his back, before slipping into something comfortable. He didn’t bother drying his hair, letting the wet strands fall into his face like a shield. It was a little emo, but it was appropriate for the mood he was about to have.

But when he opened the bathroom, the smell of hot broth and simmering vegetables hit him in a wave that certainly did not signal an empty apartment.

“Seungyoun?” he called out with more hope in his voice than he meant to have.

“In here,” he called back. He found his resident vampire standing over a pot of food in an apron, poking at it with a pair of tongs.

“What are you doing?” he asked, walking over to see that Seungyoun was doing his best job of imitating someone who knew how to cook.

“I’m making you dinner,” he said, proud of himself. He stuck in a disk of noodles in and shooed Seungwoo off to go sit at the table. “It’s a special occasion.”

“Is it?” Seungwoo asked, an uneasiness in his stomach.

“Yes, now eat,” he said.

“You’re being pushy,” he said, suspicious. “What if I don’t want to?”

“You’ll hurt my feelings,” Seungyoun pouted. 

“That’s not enough.”

“What if I ask nicely?”

“Try it.”

“Will you please eat the dinner I spent all day slaving over,” Seungyoun batted his eyelashes.

“It was only like fifteen minutes, but I’ll eat if you stop blinking at me,” he said.

“Fine,” he said, sinking back into his chair. “You used to do whatever I said.”

“That’s because I used to think I could get something out of,” Seungwoo said. 

Seungyoun gasped. “You were  _ using  _ me?”

“Says the vampire who gets free Netflix and blood bags to-go without having to lift a finger,” he accused.

Seungyoun glared at him. “I don’t know if I like this.”

“I don’t think it matters if you do.”

“Just eat,” he said, annoyed.

Seungwoo went back to the bowl in front of him, holding his own tongue. If he mattered so little to him, why did it matter if he ate or not?

Seungyoun pulled the meat from the pot and placed it in his bowl for him. “This too.”

Seungwoo clicked his tongue, aggravated. “Fine.

“Hey, like it or not, I’m doing this to keep you alive,” Seungyoun said. 

“It’s not like I’m about to starve to death,” Seungwoo grumbled. Seungyoun’s lips thinned, but he didn’t say anything else so he returned to his food in silence.

He finished the meal and thanked him for cooking so he would stop staring at him, but that didn’t seem to work.

“I can leave if you want, you know,” he said softly. “Just say the word, and you can  _ revoke  _ my access into your life, and you’ll never see me again.”

“Shut up,” he said quietly.

“‘Cho Seungyoun, I banish you from my home!’” he said in a mocking tone.

“Cho Seungyoun, I–,” he started, and the other’s face sank like his world was ending. “I don’t want you to leave.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Don’t scare my like that.”

“I didn’t know you could get scared,” he said.

“I’m scared of a lot of things,” Seungyoun said before leaving him to clean up his own dishes.

After cleaning up and putting away the leftovers, Seungwoo found Seungyoun sitting on the floor in front of his couch watching a movie with the sound off. 

“What are you watching,” he asked.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention,” he said distantly, and Seungwoo wondered if vampires could get depressed. He sat down behind him, and Seungyoun rested his head on his legs. “Seungwoonie, have you ever been in love?”

“I think so,” he said. “What about you?”

Seungyoun hummed, deep in thought. “Once.”

“Really? I would have suspected you would have had a lot of lovers,” Seungwoo teased.

“That’s different,” he smiled up mischievously. 

That made two more things for Seungwoo to be jealous over. The hundreds of lovers who Seungyoun kissed that had never been him and the person who he had loved who also hadn’t been him.

“Tell me about him,” he said, running his fingers through the back of his hair. Seungyoun tilted his head to give him a better reach, his eyes closed enjoying himself.

“What do you want to know,” he asked, out of it.

“When did you realize you were in love with him?” To be honest, he didn’t want to know if he was tall or if he was handsome, he wanted to know more about Seungyoun. What was it about this person who could make  _ him  _ fall in love with them?

He thought for a moment, considering a past that Seungwoo couldn’t see. 

“It was when I found him crying, locked up in his bathroom over his exams, so I had to whip out 700 years of my own expert knowledge of the inner workings of the human body so he could pass his anatomy class with a perfect score,” he mused.

Seungwoo’s fingers stopped moving, feeling a sting of familiarity. “He was a student?”

“Mhm,” he said, patting the back of his head for Seungwoo to get back to work. “Now he works at an emergency room where he pulls nails out of feet and treats college kids for alcohol poisoning.”

“I do more than that,” Seungwoo blurted out before realizing he was talking about him. “Wait.”

Seungyoun sighed. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Please don’t fuck with me,” he said quietly. “You know it doesn’t matter to me. I’ll still let you stay here even if you go around screwing and drinking half of the city. You don’t have to pretend anything.”

Before he could blink, Seungyoun was sitting next to him. His face both like a child and like an ancient god, and he desperately wished he would pick one or the other. “I’m not joking.”

“You don’t love me,” Seungwoo looked away. “You can’t even bite me.”

Seungyoun frowned and grabbed his face with his hand, the grip sending a dull ache through his jaw. He didn’t mean to hurt him. He was just that strong. “Look at me.”

Seungwoo looked at him sadly but held his ground.

“Do you know what we call the humans we feed on? Thralls. They’re slaves. You don’t get to think or feel or  _ be _ anymore. In what world would I want to happen to you?”

“Then why–.”

“I don’t hunt anymore because you don’t want me to, and I don’t drink from you because I want you to have your own life,” he said. “I don’t  _ like  _ drinking out of a fucking juice box, you know.”

Seungwoo snorted. Yes, the situation was serious and his head was in a pissed off vampire’s hands to be snapped off like an acorn from a twig, but the image of Seungyoun sitting around in his underwear all day drinking from a juice box full of blood while hiding from the sunlight was too cute to ignore. Seungyoun cracked a weak smile. 

“If I used you like you asked me to, you couldn’t laugh at me,” he said, letting go. “Maybe I like being able to make you laugh the old fashioned way.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I won’t bring it up again.”

Seungyoun turned his body towards the tv and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Do you want to,” Seungwoo whispered.

“All the time,” he said. “I’d put you on tap if I could.”

“That’s endearing,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I’d stick a curly straw in your neck and make you hold up a cocktail umbrella.”

“Shut up,” Seungwoo laughed. “I’m being serious!”

“So am I!” Seungyoun set up. “You already look like a coconut. Might as well treat you like one.”

Seungwoo swatted at him. “So annoying.”

He giggled to himself and returned to his place on Seungwoo’s shoulder, the cold of his lifeless form moving into him. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to feel him that close. They didn’t even share a bed because the other slept during the daytime if he slept at all.

“Could you love me even if I’m not human,” Seungyoun asked after a long silence.

“I already do,” he said, a dull ache growing in his chest.

Seungyoun sat up and looked at him sadly like he was memorizing his face. If this was his goodbye, it was too cruel. He should have just left while he was in the shower like a decent person, but if this was how it had to be, then Seungwoo was making it bitter for him too.

He leaned forward bravely, placing his lips against a mouth too cold to be real, but he felt it warm against his before Seungyoun responded by kissing him back urgently and roughly. He pulled himself away and covered his face. “I can’t do this.”

“Let me see,” he said, asking him to reveal himself. 

“I can’t let you see me like this,” he whined, hiding. 

Seungwoo reached out and brushed away his hands, uncovering his vampiric face. Fangs protruded from his mouth with two small streams of blood slipping down his lip from where he bit down to keep himself from tearing into Seungwoo. His eyes were completely black and lifeless like an endless void. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

Seungyoun wiped the blood from his mouth, embarrassed. “Don’t.”

He took his face in his hands, stroking the apples of his cheeks with his thumbs. “I thought you were going to be scary.”

“I’m holding back,” he said, pouting. The fangs shrank back into his gums and his eyes returned to a soft, playful dark brown.

“I won’t kiss you again,” he said. “Not without permission. I’m sorry I did that. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Stop,” Seungyoun leaned forward, but he stopped himself, leaving a kiss on Seungwoo’s cheek instead. He looked back at him puzzled. “I need to go rinse my mouth out. If you accidentally got any of my blood in your mouth… well that would have been bad.”

He got up and rushed to the bathroom. Seungwoo followed him, curious. “What would happen, exactly?”

“You’d have to work the night shift for the rest of your life,” he said after spitting out a mouthful of mouthwash into the sink.

“Oh,” he said, realizing how close he had been to accidentally turning into a vampire. Seungyoun hadn’t been keeping his distance for so long to be cruel at all. “I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t tell you,” he said, wiping his hands on a nearby towel. Seungwoo turned to leave, but he grabbed his hand before he could go, pulling him to him. He kissed him softly, taking care to not let himself get carried away again as much as he wanted him to.

“Are you sure about this,” Seungwoo said quietly.

“Just a little bit,” he said before pulling away to settle himself down again. “You have no idea how frustrating that is.”

“I went through puberty once too,” Seungwoo teased.

Seungyoun looked like he would have fought him if there wasn’t an obvious difference in strength.

They walked back into the living room to the couch, and Seungyoun looked like he wanted to say something to him. He had been holding in something all night, once he thought about it. “What’s on your mind?”

He stood up in front of him to pace back and forth while he gathered his thoughts.

“We’ve been together for a while, right?”

“Have we?” Seungwoo said, surprised. 

“Don’t start that,” he scolded. “I’m trying to keep you alive.”

“Yes, I know,” he sighed. “But other than telling me you like when I bring snacks home, tonight was the first time in six years that you’ve said anything requiring a feeling.”

Seungyoun frowned and shook his head. “Have I not told you how pretty your nose is? Or how good your back scratches are? Have I not given up my whole life as a predator of the night just to watch over you while you sleep?”

“Yes, yes,” Seungwoo said, sounding bored, ignoring the part where he said he watched him in his sleep. “A good  _ roommate.” _

“Roommate?” Seungyoun scoffed. “My whole life lately has been about taking care of you while you went to school and then to work which is like the exact opposite of vampire and human behavior.”

“What’s your point,” Seungwoo asked, knowing driving him crazy with baited bored comments was the only way to get him to open up.

“What if we weren’t anymore?” He asked, and he didn’t think that was what he wanted to hear at all.

His stomach dropped. “What if we weren’t  _ what?” _

“Human and vampire,” he said, no longer pacing around.

“What are you saying, Seungyoun?”

He rubbed his hands together anxiously and bounced back and forth on his feet like he was asking someone out for the first time. “Do you want to, maybe, spend like a  _ really _ long time with me?”

“You mean like until death do us part?” Seungwoo raised his eyebrows. Was Seungyoun asking him to marry him?

“Not exactly,” he said before widing his mouth into a strained smile.

“Oh,” he said, embarrassed.

“No, no, no,” he waved his arms. “You’re totally on the right track except without the death part.”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed and rubbed his temple. “What if. You and me. Spent a  _ really _ long time together. Without the death part.”

“Are you asking to–.”

“Yes,” he blurted out.

“Alright,” he said without blinking.

“Alright?”

“Alright.”

Seungyoun’s eyes widened like he had never expected him to say yes. “Are you sure?”

“Are  _ you?”  _ Seungwoo asked.

“Yes!” He shouted out. He ran over and dropped down to his knees in front of him. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for years, but I didn’t think you would say yes.”

“I would have said yes the night we met,” Seungwoo said, kissing him on top of the head. “Stupid.”

“Listen, that’s just crazy talk,” he scolded. “Do you have any idea how long forever is? Because it just keeps going.”

“That’s fine with me,” he said, stretching himself over him and clinging onto him like he had always wanted to.

“We can do it whenever you’re ready,” Seungyoun said. “But the longer you wait, the older you’ll get.”

“Do you not like me older than you?” He asked with a frown.

“No, that’s not it, but if your joints ache now, they’re going to ache forever,” he said. “We can wait until you’re like seventy, and I’ll tell everyone I’m your trophy husband.”

Seungwoo snorted. “How did I ever land such a handsome younger man.”

“That’s what they’ll all say,” he said, looking up at him with a smile.

“What about now,” Seungwoo said, gazing upon the most beautiful and happy face he had ever seen. 

He sat up next to him. “Don’t you want to think this over first?”

“Don’t have to,” Seungwoo said. “You can kiss me if I turn, right?”

“Yeah,” he said, surprised. “You can’t give up your life for a kiss.”

“Why not,” he asked.

“Because that’s not healthy,” he pouted. “I take it back. I’m not doing it.”

“If I turn, you can’t hurt me right?” 

“Right,” he said, looking away.

“And we get to spend together forever, right?”

“Yes,” he said. “That’s part of the deal.”

“That’s a good reason, then,” he said. “I’m not giving up my life. I’m starting it.”

“Okay,” he said, nodding, and Seungwoo could have sworn he saw him blush.

“One stipulation,” he said. “Since I’m not getting a cake.”

“What do you want?”

“Drink from me,” he said seriously.

“I can’t…” Seungyoun looked away. “I can’t do that to you.”

“If you turn me right after, I won’t become a thrall,” he pointed out.

“That’s true…” Seungyoun said. “If I don’t accidentally kill you first.”

Seungwoo sucked his teeth. “I didn’t think about that.”

“I’m not going to lie to you, I haven’t touched a vein since we met, and I’m not sure I wouldn’t break you,” he said.

“What if we started light,” Seungwoo suggested. “No major arteries. Just a surface bite.”

“That could work,” Seungyoun considered. 

“You already fed, right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m not really that hungry right now.”

“So you could probably stop yourself,” he pointed out.

“I could,” he said. “Do you want to try it?”

“Do you?” Seungwoo asked.

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes wide.

“Me too,” he said, and they both became as giddy as teenagers. 

Seungyoun took his hand and ran his fingers up his arm, sending a chill down Seungwoo’s spine. He watched his face as it darkened, teeth extending and eyes swelling into endless orbs. He raised his wrist to his mouth and wet it with his tongue, the predator taking over. Seungwoo felt his heart racing as the pulse beat against the vampire’s thumb. He bit down, and Seungwoo closed his eyes, the pain more than anything he had ever imagined. 

As the blood left his body, he threw his head back against the sofa and gasped. Seungyoun’s grip tightened around him as he took control and forced the blood out faster. Seungwoo panted and gripped the fabric of his pajamas, overcome with the best sensation he had ever felt.

Seungyoun pulled away and wiped his mouth, gasping for air.

“Don’t stop,” Seungwoo said, eyes lidded and dazed.

“I’m going to hurt you,” he said, his lips red, still dripping with Seungwoo’s blood.

“I don’t care,” he said, out of breath. He reached over to grab him and pull him to him, the taste of his own blood filling his mouth, getting him high. Seungyoun swung himself over his lap and kissed him roughly, his fangs dragging against his lips making small tears wear they touched. Seungwoo ran his fingers through his hair and tugged. He wanted to do things to him that Seungyoun would have never imagined. 

Seungyoun craned down and sunk his teeth into his neck, not taking a moment to be gentle. A moan slipped from Seungwoo’s mouth, and the more he drank, the more numb he became. He felt his body weaken, but he still had enough life in him to enjoy himself. He reached down and found Seungyoun, very full and stiff with blood. He wrapped his fingers around him and stroked, following the rhythm of his own pulse that hammered through his body. He heard him moan into his neck, and he knew that he liked it.

“I can’t stop myself,” he groaned. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” he said, out of breath.

Seungyoun pulled back, wild eyed and hungry. He brought his own wrist to his mouth and bit until his blood flowed freely. Seungwoo’s eyes widened as he shoved it into his mouth.

“Drink,” he begged. 

Seungwoo closed his eyes and swallowed, the cold liquid running down his throat faster than he could take it. Seungyoun closed his eyes and cried out from pleasure as Seungwoo drank from him and stroked him with his free hand.

There was so much blood…

The warmth spilling from his neck…

The red on his mouth…

It was wonderful.

Seungyoun pulled his arm away and kissed him, stopping him from getting a full belly. Seungwoo whined. “You’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care,” he said, wanting more.

“Shh,” he hushed him. “It’ll be over soon.”

Before Seungwoo could say anything, Seungyoun sank into his neck, and the world went black.

He woke up hours — or days — later on the couch, covered head to toe in dried blood. The room was pitch black, but he could still see everything inside. Seungyoun was sitting on the floor watching him anxiously. Seungwoo’s eyes fluttered open, and he reached out for him.

“Seungyoun,” he said weakly. 

He jumped up and appeared at his side. “Don’t try to speak yet.”

“What happened?” He groaned against the worst headache of his life.

“I, uhh, couldn’t stop myself,” he said, apologetic.

“What do you mean?” he tried to sit up, but his body was too weak to move.

“I killed you,” he said, broken. “It was an accident… mostly… well, we already knew I was going to turn you, but you probably wanted it to be a little bit more ceremonial.”

“What?” He said, surprised. “I’m dead?”

“Sorry,” he gritted his teeth. 

Seungwoo reached up and felt the tear in his neck. His eyes widened. “Did you kill me because you  _ came too hard?!” _

“Shut up!” He cried out, devastated. “It’s been a while!”

“You ripped my throat out!”

“You tried to get off a vampire while he was feeding!”

“I can’t believe this,” he said, covering his face. “Help me up so I can glare at you properly.”

“Wait, hold on,” he said as he ran into the kitchen. He returned with a blood bag and poked a straw through the top. “Drink this. You’ll feel better.”

He put the straw to Seungwoo’s lips, and Seungwoo slurped, not minding the taste as much as thought he was going to. “That’s better.”

He sat up and took the bag for himself, still sore all over. Seungyoun watched anxiously as he slowly came back to life thanks to the extra bag he had asked him to bring home from work.

“Are you alright,” Seungyoun asked, worried.

“I’m fine,” he nodded.

“I’ve never done that before… turned someone, I mean,” he said. “I thought you were dead…”

Seungwoo noticed his eyes were red and swollen like he had been crying. “How long was I out?”

“Several days,” he said. “But when you didn’t start to stink, I had hoped that the blood you drank was enough to bring you back.”

“You weren’t sure?!” he said, shocked.

“No,” Seungyoun said, tears coming to the surface. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

He dropped down and buried his face into Seungwoo’s lap and sobbed. 

“Don’t cry,” Seungwoo scooped him up. “I’m fine. Nothing bad happened. Look at me.”

Seungyoun looked up at him and sniffled. “You’re hideous.

Seungwoo looked at him puzzled before bringing a hand to his own face and realizing he was all fangs and no glory. “How do I make it stop?”

Seungyoun crinkled his nose. “You said you knew all about puberty. You figure it out.”

He reached out and grabbed a decorative pillow to bop him with. “You suck.”

“No, you suck,” he teased.

Seungwoo closed his eyes and sighed. He was a vampire, and he was going to have to spend the rest of eternity with the most annoying vampire in the whole universe.

“Come on,” Seungyoun said, pulling him up off the couch. “Let’s go get you washed off and patched up.”

Seungwoo looked down at all of the dried blood and frowned. 

“That’s a good idea,” he said.  He walked towards the bathroom, but he stopped and turned around before going in. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” he said, surprised, his voice high and strained. He hurried over to him, and Seungwoo grabbed him and dragged him in, kissing him and pulling off his clothes as they moved towards the shower, finally getting a chance to finish what he started.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read!!!! i hope this was enjoyable because i had a lot of fun writing it 
> 
> post turn relationship: seungyoun turns into a giant clingy baby 
> 
> ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HALLOWEENTOWN


End file.
